


Not Delivered

by morewaterplease



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Just gals being pals, One Shot, coffee date!, confession over text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewaterplease/pseuds/morewaterplease
Summary: Catra sends Adora a text she regrets literally a second later. Thankfully, it's not (not) delivered.





	Not Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> Just gals being pals. Nuthin to see here B)

You absolute fucking dumbass, Catra thought to herself. You whole ass idiot. She was being quite harsh on herself, yes, but how could she not be when she had nearly confessed to her darn crush like a second ago. Her darn crush, the girl in question, looks up at her and scrunches up her cute little nose.

“Keep frowning like that and you’ll get wrinkles,” Adora said, taking a sip from her latte. “And you haven’t said anything in, like, a minute. Are you… Okay?”

Catra was, in fact, very not okay. She kept staring at the blaring, red ‘not delivered’ under the green text bubbles on her messages app. That single exclamation mark was her lifeboat. Her fucking relationship with her best friend (crush) depended on that tiny exclamation mark so it better did its darn job. That text message better did not get delivered to Adora, this caring, smart, beautiful girl sitting right in front of her with her legs crossed, hair not in its usual tight ponytail but instead let down for once, clueless about the rather stupid texts, reading a Sarah Waters novel and enjoying a coffee date with her best gal pal. 

“I’m fine,” Catra was fidgeting with the collar of her leather jacket. It was a sunny day out, sure, but it was always (always) appropriate to wear a leather jacket outside, whether it be a scorching hot summer afternoon or a freezing cold winter night, as Catra had once told Adora, making the blonde snort and then smile just so fondly. It was moments like those that Catra wanted to take Adora’s hand in hers and maybe, if she felt that the moment was right and they were both kind of in the mood and maybe just maybe on the same page, wanted to (maybe) lift her smaller hand up to her mouth and (maybe) give the back of her hand a kiss. And maybe, just maybe, Adora would somehow actually enjoy that. Would rest her hand on the brunette’s cheek would give her a small peck on the lips.

Catra would be absolutely content with that.

Perhaps it was rose coloured dreams like that that had moved Catra to finally make a move on the girl she had been pining on for the last, what, seventeen years? A move, as in a text message. When Adora was sitting literally right in front of her. Catra felt like a dumbass alright. And when she saw that her text wasn’t delivered she took a deep breath and thought okay, yeah, this is a sign. A sign for Catra to not mess up this beautiful thing she had with this perfect girl. Catra liked (loved) Adora but the thought of losing her over something as insignificant as a crush was a dumb, very dumb idea.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Adora putting down her book on the coffee table with a loud thud. The blonde quickly sifted through her notifications, typing something quickly. Catra put down her phone on the cold marble face down. So did Adora. “Is something bothering you?” she motioned to Catra’s untouched, now-cold green tea. Her expression unreadable as always. “Didn’t even touch that.”

“M’fine,” Catra tried to shrug as nonchalantly as she could, which probably looked like she was doing a very unsuccessful little dance. The dance of mortification, Catra thought. Oh, woe is me. “Didn’t really feel like.” Then she realized she hadn’t actually specified what she hadn’t felt like. “Drinking, I mean.” She said. Then, just for good measure, added a small, “Tea.”

Adora looked slightly confused but even Catra could see the small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. “Okay,” she said, nodding. “Okay, who were you texting just now? You were looking kind of, uh, distressed.”

Catra stilled. What the fuck was she supposed to tell her? Oh, I was just texting you, my gorgeous best friendo, about how we should completely risk ruining our friendship and go on a date-date? “My landlord.” That would do. Barely.

“Your… Landlord,” her eyebrows were raised, now a proper smile gracing her bold features. Catra loved Adora’s smile. Because it wasn’t just a boring smile like the ones baristas gave you at coffee shops or a picture smile no. Adora smiled with her blue eyes too and her whole face lit up when she did so. “Catra, love, we’re roommates.”

Shit, she hadn’t thought of that. “I- Well she was being very persistent on me giving my opinion on these new curtains she wants to buy for her flat, or something, and I said Linda, no, pink tulle is definitely not the way to-“

“So did you actually intend on asking me on a ‘date-date’ or was that text meant for Mrs. Carlisle, our sixty-year-old, married landlord?”

Catra was beet red. And very, very embarrassed. The girl she had been calling her best friend for her whole life was laughing at her face for a stupid (stupid) text message. “I didn’t mean it, Adora.” she said, letting out a heavy sigh. But. She stiffened when Adora glanced around at the empty coffeeshop, then swiftly moved next to Catra’s greenish-yellow seat. It was a small space for the two of them. 

Adora took Catra’s hand in her own. Catra refused to look down at their now linked hands or at Adora’s face. She must’ve been smiling. She must’ve been happy, giddy with excitement of this newfound discovery. Adora’s crush, Catra, liked her back. She had made the first move and Adora wasn’t one to not make a move. So she did the second move. And the third move.

The blonde girl cupped Catra’s cheek with one hand, softly turning her head towards her. And she smiled. Gave Catra a sweet (short) kiss on the lips. “I love your smile.” Catra’s face broke into a familiar grin. This was comfortable. This was, fucking thankfully, very alright with her and with Adora as well, it seemed, as she seemed to have moved on from romance to Sarah Waters pretty quickly. Adora let her head rest on the brunette’s shoulder as she read. Catra, however, hadn’t really processed what had happened. How the fuck had Adora known that she had texted her that? Catra picked up her phone and entered her password. First, she saw blaring, red. There was a ‘1’ right above the messages app on her home screen. She clicked on the app. Her text was delivered alright.

Catra: (11.37) hey i really think that we should go on a date like a datedate not like friends but like maybe try dating idk you up for that shit?

Adora: (11.45) I would really, really like that.<3

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Thank you for reading my first ever work on AO3. My tumblr is morewaterplease, we can cry about these GAL PALS together or just talk about movies/music. You can also send me fic recs or prompts, open to requests!
> 
> Much luv,  
> Laur


End file.
